1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to portable heated air blower devices and power supply sources, and more specifically it relates to a portable hair dryer. The portable hair dryer has a power cord with a male adapter plug that plugs into a cigarette lighter receptacle in a dashboard in a motor vehicle, so that electricity from the battery can operate it. The handle can fold up against the cylindrical housing, so that it can conveniently fit into a carry case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable heated blower devices and power supply sources have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,133 to Bokern; 4,366,368 to Stephens, III; 4,555,232 to Raccah et al. and 4,939,345 to Farina et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.